Survival of the Fattest
Get Smart Episode #15, Season One. Plot KAOS kidnaps an Arab prince before he is to receive his weight in gold - the money required to keep his country solvent - and proceeds to slim him down. Synopsis Prince Sully of Ramat, a country that holds a weigh-in and gives the prince his weight in gold, is visiting America. While he is eating his lunch, Maxwell Smart (Agent 86) enters the room stating that he is Bill Bamford, who is president of the Ramat-American Oil Company. He contacts the Chief on his shoe phone after the chambermaid (really Mary "Jack" Armstrong) comes into the room with a refrigerator. Max tells the chief not to worry about a thing (in the closet on his shoe phone), but the prince is kidnapped by Armstrong (as Max left him unguarded), with the help of her henchwomen; Carla and Rhonda. Max checks the prince, notices him missing, and tells the chief to worry. Max tells the chief of the prince's disappearance, and the chief explains the weigh-in: Unless the prince weighs 300 lbs in time for the weigh-in, a new faction takes over Ramat: one that hates America. The chief asks Max if he remembers anything unusual. Max submits himself to the Grill Team, and he explains the whole story, including Armstrong carrying the refrigerator. He did not think this was unusual, but the chief does. He figures out that Armstrong (who is an extremely strong KAOS woman) is behind the prince's kidnapping and sends Max out to find him. Max is equipped with a tie that empties a truth serum into something Armstrong will drink, and a coat that when hit on the shoulder, activates a homing device that tells CONTROL where the prince is. Max checks into the room that the prince occupied. Armstrong, still dressed as a chambermaid, says that Max is the 1-millionth guest and says that they should have a glass of champagne in celebration. Max pours the truth serum into Armstrong's champagne, but she switches glasses on him and Max takes the truth serum. He reveals his identity, and then passes out, allowing Armstrong to kidnap him. Armstrong, Carla, and Rhonda instruct Max to call the chief and say that everything is fine. Max does so, but the chief thinks he is in danger and tells him to activate the homing device on his coat. Armstrong and Carla have put the prince on a reducing machine, and Max's goal is to free him and fatten him up for the weigh-in. He asks Rhonda if he can put his coat on, and he pats his shoulder. Unfortunately, Rhonda does the same, shutting the homing device off. They keep patting the coat on the shoulder, when Max tries to use Rhonda to help him escape. Rhonda informs Armstrong, who tells Max to get into the steam room, in which the heat is intense. As Max is being brought to the steam room, he forces the three women into it and closes the door. He goes to rescue the prince and fatten him up, but Armstrong, with her strength, smashes through the door of the steam room, and the three women come out unharmed. Max tries using his finger-gun to escape, but the women grab him and hold him out the window. Poised to drop him, the chief (along with some other men) rescues Max at the last minute. It is revealed that the chief and Armstrong were once lovers but it didn't last. The chief informs Max that the prince made it back to Ramat for the weigh-in but didn't weigh 300 lbs. However, the whole country went on a diet and gave him the gold anyway. The prince sent Max a thank-you gift: a belly dancer from his country. Max is told by the chief to return it, and he says "I'll send it back tomorrow." When he sees the dancer dance, he says "Would you believe the day after tomorrow?" Characters CONTROL *Max - Don Adams *The Chief - Edward Platt *Parker - Milton Selzer *Agent #1 (Grill Team) - Arthur Adams *Agent #2 (Grill Team) - Ned Romero *CONTROL Agent - Robert Karvelas (uncredited) : Note: Agent 99 (Barbara Feldon) does not appear in this episode. KAOS *Mary "Jack" Armstrong - Karen Steele *Carla - Tania Lemoni *Rhonda - Patti Gilbert Others *Prince Sully - Dan Seymour *Prince's aide (uncredited) *Belly dancer (uncredited) Weapons and Gadgets *Shoe Phone *Coat Homing Device *Tie Container *Instant Truth Serum *Finger Gun Reality Check The title refers to the phrase "survival of the fittest", a description of Darwin's theory of evolution. Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without 99